My Name Is Hermione
by HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: My name is Hermione...and this is my story. AU
1. Chapter 2

My Name is Hermione

My life is my own. It belongs to no one else. I'm the only one who will decide if I live or die. I am the one to make the decision to tell or not to tell my friends. And, for a while, I had made the decision to not tell.

My decision, however, is passed the verge of breaking. So, I am here to tell those like me, that you can be saved by the person you thought would only make your life a living hell. I was saved by that person, and I fell in love with that person as well.

I was always the smartest person in school. The only ones who were smarter were the ones that were three grades up. I was told that I should skip some grades, but I rejected the invitations.

I had made promises to my two friends, Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Ronald Weasly. We had told each other that we wouldn't keep any big secrets from each other, although they both kept one from me. But, I'm getting off track. And, our other promise was that we would stay by each other's side for as long as we could.

I tried to live up to these promises the best that I could. But, like I said, I couldn't tell them this one thing, although I know that they would have, and did, help me greatly. I must say that I am highly in their debt. But, I'm rambling again.

The truth is that they should have been the ones to help me. I should have told them, and I would have fallen in love with the one that I should have fallen in love with. Instead _he_ helped me, and I fell in love with him.

I should have told them when I had the chances. I know that I had plenty of them, don't get me wrong. But, I thought that I was protecting them. Stupid. Stupid.

I could have told them when they asked me about the big bruise on my back. Instead I said "Oh. I just fell off of the ladder at my house." When _they_ had actually had hit me with a binder there. I could have told them when they asked about the cuts on my legs when we went swimming. Instead I said "Oh. I fell off of my bike on rocks." When _they_ had actually had thrown the rocks at me to hope that I would stop walking.

There are many memories where 'I could have'. But, I thank god that they are only memories. If they were still real, I don't think I could survive this nightmare.

I forgot to describe myself, I'm sorry. I have big green eyes that my friends say are very nice. I have a pretty average height. My hair used to be a big fuzzy puffball, but it's straightened out somewhat now. I think that's pretty much it.

I have to make it clear that these are memories, and fact at that. I have told this to people and they always respond with a "Great story." I want to be able to give the raw facts and nothing more.

I hope to imprint this into your mind to remember that there is much bad in the world. But, there is an equal amount of good as well. And, some things are not bad, though they appear to be. All you need to remember is that you should turn the light on.

Please keep in mind that I do not like to be interrupted. So do not say anything well I am talking. I would very much appreciate it. Thank you.

My name is Hermione…and this is my story.

"GET UP YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER!!" I wasn't hurt by it. She said something of this sort every day. My alarm clock to go to school already.

I would get up earlier than them and be ready, breakfast eaten, etc. before they got up. Then I would catch a couple of more hours of sleep before this would wake me up, and I would head to school.

School. My sanctuary. I thought that the only thing that would make it better would be if-.

"Hey! Mudblood! Did you lose your way again this morning?" if _he_ wasn't there.

But, that was foolish. _Because_ he was there at my school, was he able to save me. But, that wouldn't be until sometime later. 17 hours, 14 minutes, and 39 seconds to be exact. Then, I would realize that he was a pretty good guy. Until then, however…

"What do you want Malfoy!?" I snarled. I hadn't exactly been his friend. More like sworn enemies since we could remember.

"I was just asking if you lost your way again?" He replied, hurtfully. "It is, after all," Here he paused to look at his watch, "7:37." I looked at him peculiarly. He continued oblivious to the way I was looking at him. "I was worried you know," Here he went back into his teasing voice, but the only thing I noticed was that it_ did_ sound worried. "Was your mommy hitting you?" Then he laughed, but stopped when he saw my eyes widened.

He started to stammer, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I just was teasing you, you know." I noticed that he did sound sincere. But, I also had to remember that Draco had been my neighbor for about as long as my parents had been hurting me, which is as long as I can I remember.

He could have been asking if my mom had been hitting me again, or he could be just acting jerky. I don't really know. I'm sure that he knew that we were neighbors.

I decided to play along. "No, Malfoy. She wasn't hitting me. She doesn't and I wouldn't tell you even she was. Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go look for Harry and Ron."

"Would you tell them?" I stopped at his words.

I flipped around and almost hissed out, "What?" He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and repeated the question. "Would you tell them? Harry and Ron if you were getting beat?" He nodded his head, faintly, in the direction that Harry and Ron were coming.

I should have noticed that he was so worried that he said Harry and Ron's first names. But, I was so scared that he knew, and was threatening to tell the two.

"What are you doing with, Hermione, Malfoy?" I heard Harry spit out, and Ron growling softly.

Draco held up his hands in defense and shook his head saying, "I was just asking her something. Ask her yourselves, if you don't believe me." And here, Harry and Ron looked at me.

When I nodded my head meekly, Draco said, "See? I told you I was just asking her something." Then he started walking toward me. As he walked past me, he muttered loud enough for only me to hear, "I do know. You should tell them soon. I won't."

Harry and Ron looked at me as my eyes widened a little. "What did he say?" Ron asked me. I just shook my head and muttered, "Nothing."

Later that day, after school, I was walking to the library. I never did study as much as Harry and Ron thought. Usually, I would read fairy tales. In the stories I read, the parents were always the best kind. Then, one of the parents would die, and the other parent would marry. The stepparent would b the cruelest person. Working the child, day and night. Then, the parent would die. Leaving the child alone with the stepparent. But, the child wouldn't give up, and still be a kind and giving person as they got older. Then they would get their prince, and sometimes princess, to sweep them off of their feet.

I imagined that it would happen to me, someday. But, I knew that it never would.

Like I said before, there is much bad in the world. But there is an equal amount of good. And I found that out 7 hours, 55 minutes, and 14 seconds later. So, what I just said was my past thoughts. Not my present.

When I got home, I am sad to say, that I was glad my parents weren't home yet. I had always hoped that they would, one day, leave a note that said, 'We're leaving for good. We don't want you to come, so you are to stay in the house by yourself. Goodbye. We most likely will never see you again.' I am sorry that I felt that way. But, you understand the way I feel. If you did not, than I am glad.

When my parents came home, I had only 3 hours, 24 minutes, and 47 seconds to learn that there was a good person watching me.

In that few hours though, 5 minutes would seem like a lifetime.

"Get back here, you little piece of worthless kid!! You need to be taught a lesson to get our things ready for when we get back home!!"I had not prepared dinner because they didn't leave a note that said when they would be back.

"But…" I sputtered out, "But, you did not leave a note that said when you would be back."

My mother nodded her head at these words. "She's right, hunny. We didn't leave a note this time. I'll just make dinner this time. I'm worried about what she'll make again." And she looked at me, full of disgust.

I have to say that I am glad that I ran out of that house when they sat down to eat dinner. I had already eaten, so after that beating, I needed to get the stuff out of my system. So I ran to the nearest bush, and threw up.

After that, I walked around town. It started to rain on my way, so all of the redness on my body and clothes washed off by the time I got there.

When I got back home, I had only 7 minutes till I found out about the kindness of a person. But, it was a lifetime to bear all that came with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT!? IT'S 12:44!! WHAT IF A COP SAW YOU!? WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IN BIG TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO BE OUT LATE!!"

I decided that when I had gotten back, I would run past my parents into my room, lock the door, pack my necessities, and then run to Harrys' or Rons' house. I wasn't sure who, but they were both on the same way, so I could choose well running.

I had done the first three things, and had just jumped out of the window, when I felt somebody grab me and put a hand in front of my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

I knew at once who it was. The only alarm that was going off, in my head, was the one that said _'FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!!!!!!!'_

The only things that I could do were kick and try to scream. I couldn't believe that I had made it this far, when they had grabbed me just as I was about to make my escape, and beat me the hardest that they could. I was so scared. I cried. And, because I cried they beat me more, and I cried harder, and they beat me more. It was a never ending circle.

I did not think that anybody would save me. I deeply believed that I was on my own. How wrong I was.

"I guess that you didn't do what I told you to do, huh?" I did not understand how I could have heard his voice at that time. I did not really care that he was there at that time. But, a bit after he started talking, I realized that he was my savior.

"Who are you, and why do you care about what we do to her?" I realized that my father was thinking about hurting him. But, I could not warn Draco because my father had his hand around my mouth.

Draco looked at him and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I don't really have an answer that Hermione would like." I started as I heard him say 'Hermione'. Not 'Mudblood' or 'Granger'. He did not even say it in a haughty tone. He said it as if he was a friend saying 'Hi' at school.

My dad looked at me, then turned to Draco and smirked. "What is the answer that dear Hermione wouldn't like? I'm dying to know."

Draco turned to me, and I instantly knew what he was going to say. "I'm…" He looked at my father, then back to me. "I'm in love."

Here, my father snorted. "In love with her?" He started to laugh. My mother joined in soon after.

I did not care about them. I had just realized that my most hated enemy told me he loved me. It was probably at that time, that I fell in love with him.

He looked back at me, and nodded his head. I looked down. I did not understand what was going on. I felt things that I had never felt before, and I realized that it was love.

"You…fall in love…with-with-wi. It's just too funny!" my father cackled as he was holding me down. I started to feel tears prickle at my eyelids. I realized that it hurt. I finally got hurt by what they had said. It hurt more than the hardest they had ever beaten me.

"Yes." Draco answered, with determination in his voice. I looked back up at him, but he turned away before I could get a good look at his face. Although I am sure that he had a faint blush upon his chee-.

**No I didn't.**

_Are you sure now, Draco._

**Ya. I'm sure.**

_Well, thanks for saying that. But, do you mind if I finish the story._

**I don't see why. They already should know the end. I took you when he loosened his grip on you, and we fled to my house. Then we moved to Egypt. A place you've always wanted to go to. And, now we have a wonderful life.**

Yes. We have a wonderful life.

And those of you who stayed to listen to my story, like I said. There is much bad in the world. But, if you just remember to turn on the light, you will see that there is an equal amount of good. You just have to look.


	2. AN

**Ok people! This is an A/N! I have a question for ya'll. **

**Do you people want me to make a sequel? And, if you do I'll need some ideas. ****Like them living in Egypt or something like that.**** So decide -**


End file.
